Battle Scars
by CosmicStarlight22
Summary: Every month teenagers in Beacon Hills are forced to leave their home on the night on the Full Moon as they chased, killed, and captured to become slaves to the mighty werewolf's. It's now Stile's turn to run but with a werewolf like Derek Hale on Stiles trail will he ever be able to escape and save his town? Warning- This is a dark story.
1. Chapter 1

Hello to whoever has stumbled upon this fic. This is my first time on FF and this is my first FanFiction story, so please take mercy on me if it's terrible. :) I've read Teen Wolf mating run stories and I wanted to do one myself for a long time. So anyways, without further ado I hope you enjoy my story.

Warnings for this chapter- Talk of murder and forced mating's, a bit of cussing...

Disclaimer-I sadly do not own Teen Wolf at all or any of it's characters.

* * *

(The start of a letter from Stiles to an unknown person-)

 _I always knew even when I was a child that Beacon Hills was special. The creatures from the fairy tails my mom would read to me at night were real and they were living in my town. I was never scared or worried when I saw fangs and magic wands, Mermaids and Banshee's, even Werewolf's. They fascinated me still do even, but now I am afraid. I know the harm these beautiful creatures can cause, and I can only hope that they can be stopped. So many innocent people have been killed or turned and I refuse to be next, I refuse for their to be anyone else to fall prey to a monster at night or day, I will save this town._

* * *

 _Stiles's POV-_

 _{It's so dark, I'm lost, I don't know where to go. Where is everyone? Where's Scott and Allison? I can't be alone, there are noises everywhere. Why haven't they found me yet?_ _I keep tripping and falling and it's getting harder to keep getting back up._ _I need to keep running, I can't stop. I have to make it till dawn, I have to make it home to my Dad. I fall again and there's silence. The screaming has stopped. I should be relived, I should be flooded with hope. I'm away from the the carnage, away from the monsters, I should stand a chance now, but something's wrong...It shouldn't be this quiet. I slowly climb back to my feet and I look around and see nothing._

 _I don't know how but I can feel it's eyes on me, watching me from the coverage of the darkness waiting to see what my next move will be. I take a deep breath and I run. I hear it chasing after me and I know I'm doomed, I know I can't escape from it but I won't go down without a fight. I look back briefly and the creature launches itself off the ground and knocks into me. No, no, no! I have to get back up, I have to make it home. I promised him I would! As I try to scramble back from it to find enough purchase to stand up, the beast uses its razor sharp teeth to sink into my ankle to keep me down. I scream out in agony and the creature lets go of me with my blood smeared across it's lips, dripping out from it's mouth. It only take few seconds but it feels like a lifetime as the werewolf jumps on top of me and while it looks into my eyes with its murderous ones it roars and bites down deep into my neck.}_

I wake up gasping for breath and bring a shaking hand up to my neck but instead of feeling blood and open flesh I only feel smooth skin and I calm down. It was just a dream, a nightmare. I'm not in the woods, I'm at home and I can hear my dad downstairs making food. I gently sit up and get out out of my bed looking for my phone. Finding it from where it must've fallen on the floor I pick it up and see I have two missed voicemail's, one from Scott and one from Lydia. I press on Scott's and I relax as I hear his voice.

" **Hey, Stiles. Happy birthday dude! I'm sure you're sleeping in now but I just wanted to call and tell you we've decided to meet at Lydia's at one. Lydia can't wait to see you so I suggest you hurry over as soon as you hear this or Lydia might come over to your house and drag you over here. Anyways, I'll see you later and tell your dad we're set for tonight.** "

Oh, crap! I look at the time and see that it's two-thirty. I look at Lydia's name and see her voicemail is from five minutes ago. Fearing the worst I press on hers.

 **"Ahemm...Mieczyslaw Stiles Stilinski! Where the hell are you! We're waiting for you to show up but strangely you haven't! You have ten minutes to get your ass over here young man before I go your house and drag you out out by your hair! I'll see very you soon, love ya."**

I shouldn't have stayed up till five in the morning, Lydia's going to kill me for being late. The next few minutes are a blur as I quickly get dressed and rush downstairs. My dad is in the kitchen in the middle of flipping burgers when he sees me and frowns.

"Son? Why is your shirt on backwards? And why do you have ink all over your face?"

Damn I must've fallen asleep on my notes. I sigh and walk over to the table and grab a apple out of the fruit bowl. "I was up all night writing down contingency plans in case something goes wrong tonight."

As I bite into the apple my dad sighs. "Have you talked to Scott yet?"

"I got a voicemail from him, he said to say everything's set for tonight."

My dad shaked his head and started taking the burgers out of the frying pan to place them on a plate. My dad's a badass, he stands up for all the humans in this town. He risks his life everyday trying to protect the innocents, but he has one weakness and it's me. He's scared about tonight, I can tell he's afraid like I am that something will go wrong and I won't be able to come home. I put my apple down and walk over to my dad and I'm shocked to see tears streaming down his cheeks. Putting as much confidence into my words as much as I can I tried to comfort him. "Dad, everything will be fine. I'm coming home at dawn and we're gonna celebrate and eat pizza and enjoy the rest of the month. I won't get caught."

My dad looked up and his tears had stopped. "Stiles, if I thought we could make it I would make you leave this town right now to escape from having to run tonight. I believe in Scott and I believe in you, but I won't be able to keep going if you don't come back home. I can't lose you, not after after everything, not after your mother..." His voice trailed off and I knew he was remembering her death. He's never told me how she died but I'm guessing it was by a werewolf by how much hate he has for them.

It hurts to think her. The day my dad told me she was gone forever, I never thought we'd get past losing her. I can only hope now to be the person she wanted me to become, for me to become someone she would be proud of. Everyone who knew her thought she was brave and kind. My mom was so beautiful and she loved this town with all her heart but things had changed.

My dad told me it had started with a fire. Five years ago a human set the Hale house ablaze and murdered almost an entire house full of werewolves. There was only two survivors, Derek and Peter Hale. Peter was trapped in a coma and still has not awakened. Derek Hale was crushed and heartbroken, in just one night he lost all but one retaliative. Derek swore vengeance and all packs resigning in Beacon Hills formed into one mega pack and decided that no humans would take another supernatural life. The werewolves gained quick control over Beacon Hills despite the outrage and rebellion from the humans. Almost all other supernatural beings sided with the werewolves while few from each species have sided against them and have tried to protect the humans. The once sweet and caring werewolves grew vicious and craved power in all forms. The wolfs demanded much from money to being treated like kings and queens by the humans or else they would be killed off for their rejection.

A few years later after the wolves rose in power they grew restless and wanted companions who would bow to their every desire and never be able to leave them. The werewolves created what's called the full moon mate run. Once a month all humans who are of the age sixteen must participate in the monthly runs until they finally turn twenty-one, or is claimed by a werewolf, or killed by one. There were protests and parents tried leaving town with their children only to be met with claws slashing their throats and their children left screaming in their wake. Werewolves are creatures that love the thrill of the chase so by making these teens run and forcing them to become their mates they show off their strength and their ability to hunt and secure a mate. And they also show off their ability to kill by murdering a few teens in the runs if they deem them as weak and unsuitable for becoming a mate to a pack member.

There has been three full years of mating runs. Tonight marks the start of the fourth year and tonight also marks the date of my sixteenth birthday. I've lost so many friends to the monthly 'slave' runs. My best friend Scott barley made it through the night last year without being killed but at cost, he was turned into a werewolf. Since he is a supernatural creature he's no longer forced to be in runs anymore but now people look at him in fear thinking he'll turn become as evil as the other werewolves. Scott actually is still my best friend and he's far from the typical Beacon Hill's werewolf.

He's protective, he protects as many as he can in the monthly runs by keeping them safe until morning. Scott tries to stand up to the pack and trying to change them back to the way they were before the Hale fire. From what Scott has said, the pack always ignores him and tries to change him to be like them. If the pack knew about Scott protecting humans from them they would kill him. And if they knew about the Argents, about me, they would kill us all too.

"Stiles," my dad says bringing me out of my thoughts. "Please be careful tonight. Please stay by Scott and don't leave his side no matter what you see or hear." His breath hitched and he continued on. "Promise me you'll come home."

I looked into my dad's eyes and said, "I promise."

My dad nodded and hugged me, probably hoping this wasn't going to be the last time he would be ever able to do so. I might die during the run tonight, or be captured and become a slave to a werewolf who will never let me see my friends or my father again. Even though I have a plan and it might fail I intend to keep my promise to my dad and I will come back and hug him many more times and I will escape every monthly run until I'm not forced to anymore.

My dad let go of me and gave me a sad smile. "Do you want to eat with me or do you have to go meet with Scott?" He asked.

"Scott said he'll meet me over at Lydia's, I'm already late. But I'll be back in time before the Grievers show up." I tried not to let anger cloud my voice over when I said the last part. Grievers are the werewolves who've already won a slave in a past run and who are assigned to go to the houses in town to gather up all the humans who are of age to be in the run and bring them to the designated woods where the run will take place. We call them Grievers because of how much misery they cause by ripping the teens away from their homes and parents. They are also the ones who punish those who try to escape town or the ones who try to refuse participating in a run. If I refuse to go with my Griever tonight they'll kill my dad and take me regardless. There is no fighting them, or so they think. I need to talk to Allison...

My dad started to speak, breaking me away from my thoughts once again. "Don't keep them them waiting son. I'll save you some food to eat before you have to go tonight. Go talk to your friends and make sure you guys have everything you need for the run."

I couldn't help but to smile. "I'm sure Scott has a million things for us and I know Allison has a bunch of toys she's been wanting to try out."

My dad laughed. "I'm sure she does, tell the gang I wish them luck."

I nodded and and with a quick goodbye I was headed on my way to Lydia's.

* * *

Hey again, lovely reader. I hope you liked this chapter, there will be a continuation of Stiles's letter for each chapter, can you guess who he's writing too? Sorry if this chapter seems rushed or if the characters seem too out of canon. I'm actually torn on this story. Mainly on how dark Derek should be. Should he be against the werewolves being this way? Or should he be a dark werewolf in charge seeing Stiles and wanting to claim him? Or something in between? So if you guys want to see this continued please let me know which version of Derek you want so I know how to continue this story. Thank you and I hope to see you in the next chapter where you will see Stiles with the gang and find out how they've been preparing for the full moon. And for any Maze Runner fans I did borrow the word Griever because I thought it would be perfect in this story. And I promise you'll find out the deal behind the Argents! Anyways thank you and have a great day!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello dear readers! I want to apologize for the wait for this chapter, between working 6 days a week I was planning on how I wanted to go with this story based on your comments. Thank you everyone who has left a review and their opinion on how Derek should be in this story. I want to give those who reviewed a quick reply.

 **VECTOR- You were the first person who reviewed this story and the first who shared how they would like Derek to be. He will be possessive of Stiles and semi dark but I hope to make him redeemable. Thank you for your kind words and I hope you like how the story goes. :)**

 **KICHOU- Thank you! And I promise you, Derek will be possessive and has been obsessive over Stiles for years, you'll see later. A mini spoiler but Derek has had his eyes on Stiles for years, and I hope you don't hate me for what happens in the next chapter as you learn a dark truth that occurred years ago. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **EVA- You're very nice, thank you. I will keep going and it's my wish that you will like how the story unfolds. :)**

Warnings for this chapter- Talk of murder, and cussing.

Disclaimer-I sadly do not own Teen Wolf at all or any of it's characters.

* * *

(Continuation of Stiles's letter to an unknown person-)

 _Plan's have been made. Tonight is about survival, tomorrow it will will be about bringing changes. The Argents are the key to saving this town, I can only hope our plans will succeed. Because if not...We'll need your help. I'm going to try and make sure you won't ever get involved in this upcoming fight unless it's absolutely necessary. Hell, even if we get to that point I hope you never have to read this letter. Just in case the worst has happened it's time you knew about the truth about the Argents, the truth about me. Let me tell you how it all began..._

* * *

Stile's POV- I open the door and my breath is instantly taken away. A girl who's five foot three, has green eyes, is fair-skinned, and has strawberry blonde is glaring at me like I've just kicked her dog. A girl I know all too well.

"H-Hey there Lydia," I chuckle nervously waiting for her response. Lydia only cocks an eyebrow and remains silent. Shit, she's really pissed.

"I know I'm late, I'm sorry. I stayed up really late and I..." My words were cut off when Lydia gently scoffed and pulled me into a tight hug. I grunted from being squeezed so hard but I wrapped my arms around her and leaned into the embrace. We stayed like that for a minute and I knew she wasn't really mad at me, she was worried. Lydia pulled away and ran a hand through her long locks.

"Better late then never Stiles. Scott's been barely containing himself, he has a few friends he wants you to meet." Friends? Who could Scott want me to meet? I'm happy it seems like other people have accepted Scott as a werewolf now but why meet them today?

As if reading my thoughts Lydia said, "Scott's worked them into the plan. You'll understand, they're all really nice, well except for Theo...Something seems off about him but I've been wrong about people before."

I shook my head with a smile plastered on my face. "Lydia among the many, many, many million things I admire about you, you have a really great ability to judge a person for who they are."

Lydia shrugged and graced me with a smile of her own. "You're right I'm pretty bad ass."

I snorted unattractively and smiled wider. I really love my friends, especially Lydia. All though I used to want it to happen, I know in my heart Lydia and I will never be a couple but that's okay. I'll always love her and protect her no matter what happens between us. Lydia flipped her hair over one shoulder and shifted back from foot to foot. She looks worried again. I guess it's time to go talk with everyone.

"Are you ready?" Lydia asked.

"Always," I replied trying to sound lighthearted but instead sounding flat and serious.

Lydia nodded, took one of my hands, and led me in. As Lydia still holding my hand guided me up the stairs I heard low murmurs of conversations and recognized the main voice talking as Scott's. When we reached Lydia's bedroom door she pushed it open and everyone gathered in the room stopped talking and looked at me.

There was Scott on the bed with a goofy grin plastered on his face. Next to him is Alison who looks more relaxed than I usually see her being. On the other side of Scott is Isaac Lahey, a classmate of ours I've only spoken to a few times in class. Isaac has bruises trailing across his exposed skin like the last time I saw him and I make a note I need to talk to him about that. Siting crisscross on the floor is Boyd and Erica, one of our school's cutest couples. They're looking into each other's eyes and I highly doubt they've recognized I've shown up by how lost they are looking at each other. Across the floor from them sits Kira, a girl who's a Thunder Kitsune. I've never spoken to her but she's always looked friendly. And leaning against a wall is the last person in the room and it must be the Theo, Lydia was telling me about.

It's surprisingly Theo who breaks the silence and speaks to me first. "Hey there, you must be Stiles. I'm Theo. I'm really glad to meet you Stiles, I've heard so much about you."

Although Theo's words seem kind he has a dangerous glint in his eyes and is wearing the type of smirk on his face only smug and self righteous people wear. I immediately don't like him and can see why Lydia doesn't either. Trying to keep the distaste out of my voice I acknowledged Theo. "Yeah...it's nice to meet you, Lydia told me about you."

Even though I didn't think it was possible Theo's smirk seemed to grow bigger and even though I had tried, I felt like he picked up on the fact I don't like him. I looked away from Theo as Scott got off the bed and came to give me bone crushing hug. Damn werewolf strength...

"Nice to see you too Scotty," I wheezed gasping for air. Scott laughed and backed away from me with warmth and fondness radiating off of him.

Lydia let go of my hand to sit where Scott's place had been on her bed. Alison and Lydia start talking right away and I heard Lydia telling Alison there's been another murder. Great...The Grievers probably caught someone trying to leave town again. Which poor family will receive the news a family member has been lost? Will my dad be tasked with telling them the news or will a Griever show up with their dead loved one held in it's arms like a trophy they've won.

Pulling me away from my troubled thoughts Scott clears his throat and has everyone's attention. "Alright guys, for those who haven't met him this is Stiles." Erica and Boyd looked away from each other to give me a familiar wave in greeting. Kira shyly raised her hand and also waved. Isaac and Alison gave me a nod.

"Hey guys," I greeted them.

"So is everyone ready to go over the plan again?" Scott questioned the group. Everyone agreed and his features became clouded with wariness. "I managed to sneak into the woods last night and I planted the weapons in the locations we talked about. I was almost caught but at least the weapons are there in case you guys need them."

Scott was almost caught?! I looked briefly over to Alison and saw her grimace. We both know Scott will be killed to make an example for helping humans if he's caught.

"When the run starts." Scott continued. "There is the huge tree stump I was telling you guys about, it's located exactly in the middle of the preserve. I put small orange pieces of tape with numbers on them, on some of the trees to lead you guys there. I put the tape at the base of the trees but there will be slash marks on the trees so you can identify which ones to look at. Just stay calm and scan the trees and follow the numbers and you'll eventually find the last one which will be number 13. Now just to remind you guys I'll be hiding from the other wolfs but if anything goes wrong or if you're all not at the tree trunk fifteen minutes after the run has started, I'll come and find you guys. Boyd will helping me tonight."

Scoot looked over at Boyd and although Boyd looked determined and ready, Erica's face told a different story. Erica looks terrified and there are tears brewing inside her chocolate colored eyes. Although she's human, Erica's mated to Boyd. Even though she must be proud of him Boyd's risking his life like Scott to help others make it though the night and I can only hope for all of us neither of them will be caught.

"Scott and I will be waiting for guys like he said," Boyd spoke up. "Luckily Scott managed to get scent maskers from Deaton and that should disguise your scents so it'll be hard for the other wolves to track you. Once you guys reach the location we'll guide you to a nearby cave and protect you till the sun comes up and take you home. Does anyone have any questions?"

It was quiet for a moment but Theo leaned up from the wall and asked, "Can I be with Stiles? I mean why don't we run together so we don't get lost and find our way there as a team?"

Before Scott could answer him I already knew why we couldn't and countered with, "It's too dangerous. Running in groups draws werewolves in like moths to a flame. They see it as a challenge, to break apart the groups and prove you're not safe in numbers. My dad has told me all about the moon runs and it's safer to run alone."

Theo looked annoyed but he seemed to grasp the truth to my words and sighed. "Fine. I don't like it but if you think it's best then that's what we'll do."

I gave Theo a nod in agreement and I add, "It's the safer that way. Once we're all together we'll be fine for the rest of the hunt."

Isaac gave a nervous twitch and I could see his fists clenching and unclenching. I really need to talk to him. Seeing Isaac's obvious distress Scott shot him look of reassurance and said," Isaac I promise you'll be safe. You, Alison, Stiles, and Theo will be protected tonight. And if I can after you guys are all in the caves I'm going to leave you guys with Boyd and try to bring back as many people as I can."

Issac perked up and I could see Scott's words have calmed him for the moment. I feel my chest swell up with pride for my best friend. Scott is truly one of the bravest and the most caring person I know.

"Now that the plan's out of the way how about we celebrate a certain someone's birthday?" Scott asked looking at me.

Lydia shot of her bed like an arrow and ran out of the room shouting behind her, "I'll get the cake ready! You'll love it Stiles, it's Batman themed!"

Sweet! I felt my face light up in joy and give a little dance. Scott laughed at my antics and joined in.

"Let's go eat guys," Scott barley had time to say before there were chimes of "yes's" and "me first." Everyone got up from their places and either gave me a parting slap on the shoulder or a smile, except for Theo who blew me a kiss as they followed where Lydia went downstairs to the kitchen. When it was just Scott, Alison, and I left in the room Alison gave Scott a peck on the check and told him to give us a moment. Scott gave her a questioning look but left the room and it was just us two left. Finally alone with Alison I know we don't have much time. Before she can start talking I quickly reach in my pocket and hand over two envelopes to her.

Alison takes them but asks, "What are these?"

"One's for the request your dad made about where a stash of wolfsbane can be found and a shipment of guns. The other is personal and I need you to promise me you'll give it to my dad if something goes wrong and I don't make it back home to him."

Alison started to glare at me with disappointment. "I'll give it to him 'if' something happens but you'll be fine tonight Stiles. After this is over with with we can finally do the first act in taking back this town. I know we both hate keeping this a secret but if your dad or Scott found out they would try and stop us. When you approached my dad those months ago asking him to train you, I knew had so much potential in you. You're a fighter Stiles and we're going to save everyone."

I feel hope stirring in my chest. Hearing Alison believes in me only squanders the guilt from hiding what we're doing from our loved ones. She's right, and if Alison has confidence about tonight then so will I. "Yes we will," I tell her mirroring her optimism.

Alison beams in approval and our conversation is over when Lydia shouts, "You two better get down here now! There's only one slice of cake left!"

With the challenge facing us we both shout "It's mine," and blot downstairs to join our friends.

* * *

Hey! I'm sorry there wasn't much action in this chapter. Chapter three will be longer and contain the entire hunt sequence. You will see Derek in the next chapter! I have two different ideas about how the next chapter should end so I hope you'll like whichever one I pick. I really appreciate your feedback and support, so thank you guys. I'll try my best to upload chapter three quick. If any of you are Supernatural Dark Sam fans, I started a story about just that with chapter one being Boyking Sam. It's something that stuck with with me and I'll be trying to update that story soon. Have a good day everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

(AN) Hi...I'm really sorry this chapter is so late. I've had writters block which took way longer than it should have to get over it. My computer also died a few months ago so I typed this chapter on my phone so I'm sorry for any mistakes. I did try and succeed to make this chapter longer so I hope it will make up for the long absence a little bit. This chapter you will find out about what happened to Stiles's mother and you might not be happy, so I will issue you another apology if you don't like how her fate turned out, but I had this planned out before I started writing the chapters. I thought it would be interesting to have her death happen the way it did to show you what the start over the werewolf takeover is like and to present an huge obstacle between two characters. This chapter only features some of the Run, the rest will conclude in the next chapter. Anyways, enough rambling. Please enjoy the chapter.

 **VECTOR- Im so happy you like the story so far and I hope you will continue doing so. You will see what Stiles and Alison's plans are but not all they are planning will come true. Thank you for supporting the story!**

 **Kichou- Thank you for your review! Theo is shady and he has plans for Stiles and what happens to him during the run will only give him the power to enact his plans.**

 **loupa4- Merci beaucoup! Your review made me smile. I promise even if I'm late posting chaters I wont quit this story. I want to tell this story and what all happens. It's only my wish as the author to please my readers so I hope you like how this story pans out.**

Warnings for this chapter-A scene of death, talk of murder, and cussing.

Disclaimer- Teen Wolf has ended and I sadly never have or will ever own it or its characters.

* * *

(Continuation of Stiles's letter to an unknown person-)

 _I had known Alison for only a week and our friendship was already blossoming strong. She had me over to have dinner with her and her parents. T_ _hey had made steak and baked potatoes but its what happened after dinner, when I found something even juicer, something I disovered that made me realize that I could take back our town. To avenge my mother, and save everyone from having to lose a loved one. That night I became a member of the resistance._

* * *

 **Stiles POV: NOW-**

The day had flown by all too quickly. I walked home with dread filled steps and I was not looking forward to the promise of the night. The happiness from my party was gone and neves filled its place. I looked at my watch and I flinched when I saw the time. I only have ten more minutes of freedom. I picked up the pace and walked faster almost going into a run as I felt urged to make it back home in time. I have to say goodbye to my dad, just in case...

All too soon I reached my destination with only a few minutes to spare. My dad was pacing back and forth by the front door, but when he saw me he stopped and looked almost disappointed. Almost like he was disappointed that I had not tried to run away.

"Hey, son," my dad greeted me as I walked up the porch steps. He pulled me into a loose hug and I could smell the stench of alcohol reeking off of him. He pulled away and I masked my disapproval of his drinking with a half hearted smile.

"How was the party at Lydia's?" My dad asked.

"It was good, they made me a cake and we just hung out and discussed the plan. I met a few new people and they seemed great. They were just nervous about the run as I am, but I think Scott calmed them down."

"Scott's a good kid," my dad said in acknowledgment to my statement. Then looking around to see if anyone was close by he leaned in and whispered, "Do you know what you need to do? Did Deaton pull through with the scent maskers?"

"Yes, dad. Scott was thorough with the plan, and I rubbed the masking lotion all over me. To a werewolf I should have no scent at all. Deaton said it'll last up for a full day. The others put it on as well."

My father let out a deep breath and looked relived. "Good, I knew I could count on Deaton. I like knowing you have an advantage against the enemy. Hopefully the Griever won't notice anything off about you. Thankfully all they care about is making sure you have nothing on you. And speaking of Grievers, I see one of the bastards now."

I turn around and true to my dad's words a Griever with long blond hair and eyes so dark they looked pitch black, was walking toward us. She seemed confidant and almost predatorial as she swayed her hips and made eye contact with me. A smirk lit up her face and she only seemed thrilled when I started glaring at her in response. She came at a stop right before us and officially announced herself.

"Stilinski residence. House of the pathetic human sheriff, father of Mieczslaw Stilinski. I have..."

"My name is Stiles," I snarl at her without thinking of my words. Realizing my stupidity at talking back to a Griever, I'm only stunned as the Griever awards me with a grin instead of instant death.

"My, my...A feisty one on my hands. It's too bad I have a human pet or else I would be sorely tempted to have you. But be it as it may, even though I like your attitude if you interrupt me again child I will strike you were you stand. Got it sweet cheeks?" The Griever asks in a mocking tone.

I feel my body respond by shaking in anger and against all my senses screaming at me to not say a word I'm tempered to give in and let this werewolf know what I think about her. The word 'bitch' almost leaves my mouth before my dad places a hand on my shoulder. I look at him and he's grimly shaking his head side to side. I can almost hear him saying 'she's not worth it' and to 'give in.' I look away from him to where the Griever is waiting for my responde. I nod my head at her and try to ignore the glee radiating off of her at winning this small victory over me.

"As I was saying, I am here for your child, sheriff. He is to come with me and if my pack has anything to do about it he will not return tonight, and will become apart of something better than the trash of humanity. If he's blessed by my kind he will become a pet who will worship his master, and might possibly one day join our kind in the ruling class."

I shiver at her words. She makes it sound like being a werewolves pet is something to be proud of and becoming a werewolf is the greatest honor that can be bestowed upon you.

"You have a moment to say goodbye to the son you know sherif. Make it quick, I don't care about your human feelings as I have a job to do. And no touching whatsoever." The Griever makes a hand gesture between my dad and I and we quickly face one another for quite possibly the last time.

"Dad..." My voice breaks and all the words I was going to say abandons me.

"Shh...Stiles. Don't worry, everything is going to be okay. I know I'm not the best father but you've become such a great man and I know with all my heart, I'll see you again."

I feel wetness on my cheeks and my eyesight blurs. I bring a hand up to wipe away my tears so I can appear strong to my dad. This man has raised me from birth and has been by my side ever since my mother died. He has always protected me and although he drinks to numb the pain he's always been kind and even now he's trying to comfort me.

Before the Griever can stop me, I emabrace my father and hold on to him before the Griever hisses and rips us apart. I'm crying out to my father as the werewolf drags me away from him and I repeat to him what I said to him this morning. I tell him I love him, that I'll return, and he looks after me with hope. I can tell it's taking all his willpower to not come and kill the Griever taking me away. The last words I hear from him is that he loves me and to be be careful.

The Griever almost breaks something as she grips down harder on my arm and walks more quickly away from my house. She mumbles about stupid humans and I'm lost thinking about my dad and how much of an actual chance I'll have at making it home. In reality my chances of survival or not being captured are small. And despite planning this for so long, I know there are so many cracks and so many chances for things to go wrong.

I quickly brush the thoughts of failure aside and try to keep up with the Griever beside me as she marches me into the entrance of the woods, where at least over a dozen kids my age stand huddled together as their Grievers keep a close eye on them. I'm unexpectatly thrown in the path where the teenagers are and my Griever yells at me to get in the group. I glare at her once again, but do as she demands and I join the others.

It's a sombering experience to see so many kids crying and sobbing for their loved ones they were taken away from. A few are on the ground praying for mercy and to come out from the run alive and I'm tempted to comfort them, but I don't want to give them false hope. Most of these kids are from my classes, the others I don't recognize are homeschooled as some parents are too paranoid for their children to leave their homes. My father almost forced me to be homeschooled but I begged him to let me go to public school just so I wouldn't feel trapped in the house. Although werewolves run the schools I met my best friends there.

I try to breathe evenly as more teens are brought to our group by Grievers and eventually Theo, Issac, and Alison are some of those who arrive. They try to make it not obvious as to avoid suspicion as they stand away from me, but Alison does nod in my direction. I give her a discreet thumbs up and after that I try to avoid looking at them. The Grievers keep watching us and I hear a few of them talking about how weak we all look and how lucky we will be if their pack chooses even one of us to become a pet.

I feel the urge to gag at their words but maintain my calmness, but that which soon evaporates as one of the most feared Grievers joins her pack and she immediately gains the attention from everyone in the vicinity. This Griever goes by many names but her birth name is Kali. And among the werewolves she is easily one of the most respected and powerful of them all. She also is one of the most beautiful one's-with the appearance of milk chocolate colored skin, captivating dark eyes, and long silky raven hair.

Power radiates from her and the werewolves around her are quaking in awe while some of us humans cower down in fear. Everyone knows the tales of Kali and no one wants to provoke her wrath. I look over at Alison and lock eyes with her. I can tell she's afraid like me to see the werewolf in person we've talked about so many times with each other. We know more than anyone that Kali is easily the most dangerous werewolf, even more so than their leader Derek Hale. I wonder why she's here? Kali has never been reported to attend a run, she has higher duties to preform. So why of all runs has she picked this one to be at?

As if hearing my question Kali herself greets us all by starting with a speech. "Blessed night dear pack. I'm happy at being able to have the chance to witness one of our most beloved ceremonies. It's my most privileged pleasure to announce our leader, the great Derek Hale has assigned me to watch over these events from here on out to make sure things go accordingly." Kali is talking to her pack but strangely her eyes flickered over to me before quickly turning her attention back to her pack. "Our pack members are ready and in just a moment we will start the run."

Kali turns her respectful glaze she held to her pack to a disgusted one as she finally addressed the humans that were just a mere feet from her. "Listen up you pile of meat bags! In just a second I will blow the whistle to signal the start of the run. You have a one minute head start before our brothers and sisters of the pack come to hunt you down. If you are weak of blood you can expect to be killed as our pack needs worthy humans to be our pets. For those of you with fighting spirt you're in much better luck. As for every month I would like to pay tribute to our beloved pack leader Derek Hale. As he runs tonight, I hope he can find one of you worthless humans capable to become his pet. The stakes are high children, be ready to run."

Finally done with talking, Kali raised a matalic whistle to her mouth and it's almost defining to hear the piercing shill sound it makes. I don't take too much time to ponder the noise as I see everyone start to run and I quickly bolt off into the woods. For a moment everyone is running together in unity before we all break apart and run separate ways.

As I run I whip my head around scanning for claw marked trees and it's not too long before I spot one. I dash to it like a moth to a flame and I bend down to grope around the base of the tree. I feel my hand brush against paper and with the help of the light of the moon I make out the number one written on it. Good I found one, I just need to find the other twelve. I feel hope stir in my chest and I start running once again. I quickly find the trees labeled two to four before I hear the first scream. Chills run throughout my body as I hear that first blood curling scream that is abruptly cut off. Soon other screams pick off where that one left off and I hold back to prevent myself running to ones calling out for help.

I can't save anyone right now no matter how much I want too. When I get to Scott we can help saving others then. Stowing away my quilt I shamefully run away from the source of the yells in favor of finding the fifth tree. Thankfully I reach the fifth tree in record time and I try not to panic as sounds of howling and snarling fill the air. Now that the howling has joined in the sounds of the night, the screams I had heard are few to far in between as the wolves dominate the need to be heard. Mysterious noises of crackling and thumps join the fray and it fuels me with adrenaline as I gather more speed to run.

I find the sixth, seventh, eighth, and ninth trees before the woods are filled with silence. I slow my speed down as panic floods me. Why is it so quiet now? The run isn't over yet...And now without the sounds of screams and howling, the noises of me walking over the leafs and twigs amplifies my location. I wince as I hear the sounds I make and instead of running I choose to walk instead to make less noise. Time seems to slow down drastically and finding the next tree feels like a lifetime.

Calm down Stiles, just three more trees to go and I'll be reunited with the others. But despite victory almost being in my grasp I know something's wrong, I feel like I'm being watched. I try not to look behind me as to give away I'm onto who's ever watching me. And I'm now faced with a dilemma. If I keep going I'll lead the person watching me to the others and their safety will be compromised. But if I stay or go in another direction I'll undoubtedly be open to an attack. I make my mind up and I give away my awareness as I run the opposite direction from the next tree. I can hear someone running behind me and I do my best to lose them by weaving in different directions but I never escape from my stalker.

It's almost a joke of me thinking I can outrun whoever's behind me and they prove my point as they pick up speed and run their body into mine. I tumble down and land hard down against the ground. I maneuver myself so I can finally see who's been chasing me and my heart stops in my chest. I recognize the person before me and a scream of my own builds in me. Derek Hale stands before me and knowing his pray is down he watches to see what I'll do next.

It's only silent for a moment before Derek breaks it and his voice is surprisingly rough. "My name is Derek and I've waited years to see you again Stiles."

I stare at Derek with confusion. How does he know my name? Why do I feel like I've met him before? I try to tone down my fear and pretend to be brave as I demand a question from him. "How do you know my name? What do you mean you've been waiting to see me again?"

Derek's blue eyes seem mystified and his handsome face mirrors my confusion. He looks at me like I should know something and suddenly it's like my brain opens the floodgates to something I've hidden from myself and I'm struck by a lost memory.

* * *

 _ **Stiles POV: 5 years ago-**_

 _I feel hands shaking my body and I hear my mother's voice. "Stiles honey, it's time to get up. We have to go to grandma's house remember?"_

 _I groan loudly and rub my eyes while my body quickly tries to adjust to waking up even though I still feel utterly exhausted._ _My mother stands tall over me and she stops shaking me once she realizes I'm finally awake. My voice sounds winey and_ _childlike as I ask her, "Why do we have to leave so early mom? Grandma only lives an hour away from us. Can't I just sleep for at least another hour?_ _"_

 _My mom is fast to answer me and she sounds regretful but also determined in her response. "I know sweetie but granny just called me and she wants us to go to her house right now. She's very exited to see you. I already have a backpack packed for you and you can sleep in the car, but we have to go now Stiles. So please come downstairs and put on your shoes."_

 _My mom's face crinkles into a warm smile but it's not right. Even though her face is full of warmth and love there's worry in her eyes and her body is shaking. Fully awake now, I realize I don't know the full picture and I'm missing something very important. I don't know what's going on but I'll find out._ _I do what my mom says and I get up and I follow her downstairs. She hands me a pair a shoes and without speaking I put them on. With an order to stay put my mother took her leave into the kitchen._

 _I began to lace up my shoelaces when voices of my mom and dad trickles out of the kitchen to where I am. I can hear my mom's whispers tangled in with my father's and whatever they're talking about they obviously don't want me to know._

 _Done with tying my shoes I quietly stand up and steadily creep over to the kitchen door to hear my parents words more clearly. I can only make out a few words before I step down and hear the floor noisily announce my presence. I hold my breath and hope my parents didn't notice but it's now silent in the kitchen. I give up on my silent act and I storm into the kitchen. My mom grabs my dad's hand when they see me and they look at me with faces adorned with fake grins. Whatever is going on they're pretending to be happy._

 _"Sweetie...Your dad and I were just talking about how much fun you and I are going to have at granny's. We'll all go out and have ice-cream, watch the Batman trilogy, and have fun. Right John?"_

 _My dad looks at my mom and his smile slips into something bleak and sad. Half a second later the smile returns like it never disappeared in the first place. "_ _Yeah. Stiles you three are going to have an amazing day. Your mother and I were also talking and you guys are going to stay with your granny for a week or so instead of just one night."_

 _I can't hold hold back my shock as I blurt out, "_ _What?! Why didnt you guys tell me this eariler? What about school?"_

 _My dads voice firms and he says, "Your granny is not feeling well. Her doctors think it's best she has family around her and she loves you both dearly. I took care of your school, so everything is taken care of. You and your mom have to go now, but I promise in a while I'll join you guys up there. I have to take care of something important for work before I can join you."_

 _My mom is shaking again and I want to ask her what's wrong, to demand the truth because I can tell they're lying to me. The only thing from preventing me from asking is_ _my dad who looks like he's not going to tell me anything and my mom who is looking like she's about to cry. As much as I hate it I reign my thoughts in and plan to wait until they tell me in their own time._

 _"Okay dad," I mumble._

 _My dad gives me a genuine smile this time and pulls me into a tight hug. I hold onto him, somehow knowing he needs to be comforted right now. My dad lets go and uses the back of his hand to wipe away tears that I didn't know had started coming out._

 _"I love you so much Stiles, I will be with you guys as soon as I can."_

 _"I love you too dad. I..." My voice trailes off and stop myself from begging the truth from him again. My mom picks up two large backpacks from the floor and hands one over to me. I put it on and my mom and dad emabrace. I can hear them tell each other how much they love one another and that they will see each other soon. Minutes fly and they finally let go, and my my mom puts a hand on my back and escorts me outside to the car._

 _I get in the car and I look out the back window and see my dad waving goodbye. I wave back beofe my mom starts driving away, and my dad gets farther and farther away until he's completely gone from my eyesight. I turn around back in my seat and try to come up with guesses on what's happening, but I honestly don't know anything other then what ever it is, it's very bad._

 _"Sweetie, you should take a nap you still look like you're still tired." My mom says gently as she cranks up the heat._ _I don't argue with her and I lay down fully in the backseat. Temporarily forgetting my troubles and filled by the warmth in the car I drift into_ _a dreamless sleep._

 _"Stiles! Wake up!"_

 _I immediately am jolted back into consciousness and I'm being harshly shaken by my mother who is leaning over me. She is scared and I know we're in trouble. "_ _Mom, what's going on! What is it that you haven't told me?!" I yell at her._

 _My mom doesn't answer me and instead grabs ahold of my arms and tugs me out of the vehicle. "_ _I will tell you later Stiles but were in danger and they are right behind us. We have to run, now!"_

 _Without warning loud howls pierce the air and it's the howls instead of the freezing winter air that makes my body tremble._ _Immediately my mom and I start running and we enter the_ _woods. I can no longer think of anything other then something deadly is after us and we have to get to safety. We keep running and running and there are sounds of branches snapping and snow crunching beneth my feet and I damn the woods for contuniously giving our location away. The howls that had followed us eventually disappered but we kept running until I eventually fell._

 _I met face first with the snow and cursed my luck but I got back up. My mom briefly looked over me over for injures before I gave her a thumbs to show I was okay. As we were about to start running again the figures that had caused the howls rapidly came out from nowhere and they made quick work in surounding us._

 _Werewolves...But why are they chasing us? They're friendly, some of my classmates are werewolves. Why are there nine of them blocking us from escaping? My mom slowly holds her hands up like someone who's been caught red handed by the police._

 _"Please don't hurt my boy, don't hurt my Stiles. It's my fault, he has no clue about what's going on. Please_ _take me and spare him." My mom cries._

 _The wolfs angrily start to growl at her, and when I try to get close to her one of the wolf's_ _snaps at me and I stop in my tracks. I mimic my mother's meek pose and my mother shoots me a look that says to be quiet but I ignore her._

 _"Mom, what are they doing? What are you saying?"_

 _My mother stays quiet and I look around at all the wolves before I shout, "I don't know what's going on! My mom and I haven't done anything wrong. We love all supernatural beings why are you all doing this?"_

 _No wolf shifts and I know I'm not going to get an answer from them. My mom starts begging them to spare me again when one of them leaps and tackles her to the ground. Before I can do anything another wolf does the same to me and I'm suddenly pinned down and_ _can't move. The wolf on me and the one on my mother looks up at what must be their leader, a beautiful black furred wolf with gleaming blue eyes. They are communicating I know, but it's impssible to know what they're saying to each other._

 _The leader lifts its head and nods and the wolf on top of me looks down and grows menacingly in my face, and I know the wolf is going to kill me. I close my eyes waiting but the scream that comes out is not mine but my mother's. My eyes shoot open and I turn my head as my mother's wolf is tearing into her with its teeth and blood pours out of her staining the snow from white to crimson red._

 _"Mom! Stop, please stop! You're killing her! Stop it!"_ _I thrash as hard as I can only focusing on trying to get the wolf off of me so I can save my mom but there's no budge, I can't get to her._

 _"Mom! Let me go! Please I'll do anything, just stop please!" I try pleading to no avail. I don't know how long it is but I lose track of time as I continue to beg for my mom's life. It seems like forever but the wolf does get off of her. My mom lies gasping for air and even though she's dying, she keeps looking at me and says, "I love you Stiles."_

 _The black wolf snarls and the wolf on top of me gets off. Not believing what is happening I craw over to my mom trying to hold myself together so I can try to help her though this though I know it's too late. I hover over my mom and she brings a blood covered hand to carsses my face._

 _"Stiles, I'm so sorry. Your father and I knew it was dangerous but we had to try to get you out of beacon hills. We just wanted to protect you..." My mom gasps in pain and she wines when she tries to move herself._

 _"Mom, please stay with me. You are everthing to me, you can't leave. I'm going to help you," I sob as I take off my coat and press it down on her wounds. It's too much blood, she needs help. I try to ask the wolves to help her but_ _my mom latches onto me and pulls me down to where her mouth is next to my ear._

 _"Stiles, you have to get of here, you have to run," she whispers._

 _"No, mom. I wont leave you!" I yell pulling away. "You're going to be okay."_

 _Completely have forgotten about the wolves I feel a hard tug and I look to see the black wolf has its mouth locked onto my T-shirt and is dragging me away. "_ _No!" I shout trying to twist free and throw a fist back and somehow it connects with the wolf._

 _The howls started up again and the other wolves pounced on me helping their leader drag me father away while ignoring my screams. I kept fighting until my head hit suddenly against something hard and unwillingly I was taken away from reality._

 _My head hurts when I finally come too. I stretch out my body and feel achy all over. There's no wolves on me but I can't move beyond what I just did and all I can do is think about what I just saw. My mom...Is she dead? I can't see her, the wolves dragged me too far away. I have to find her. As soon as I hear the voices I try to hold still and hone in and listen to what they say._

 _"What about the boy? Are you still planning on letting him go. He and his mother are the first humans who have tried to escape. We have to make an example of killing them both. Or at least since the mother is dead we should take the boy with us to provide us for pleasure._

 _"I told you eariler Kali, I want the boy to be let go. He doesn't know the werewolves are in charge now. And by sparing him he can tell everyone what happened and the humans will know what will consequences will occur if they try to leave Beacon Hills."_

 _"You're right Derek that's a good idea, but we can't show any mercy if this happens again. I don't care if there are kids or not...Any human who tries to leave now will be slaughtered, no more exceptions."_

 _"I agree, no more mercy. The humans have just murdered my entire family they must pay and by dawn well be in complete control of the town."_

 _I can hear the words from the conversation fading and my vision starts to grow dark. No, I can't pass out now, I have to get up and find my mom! I struggle uselessly but before I'm once again gone from the world I see one of the bodies to which one of the voices belonged too. My eyes finally fall shut but not before I see a man with black hair and very familiar blue eyes looking down at me, holding an unreadable expression._

 _As I feel the darkness swarming me I can only think of how I failed my mom, of how I could've saved her. I'm so sorry mom..._

* * *

 **Stiles POV: Now-**

My mom, I know the truth now...I was with her when she died, no when she was murdered. How could I have not remembered what had happened?! And this man, this werewolf...Derek helped kill my mother and now he wants to kill me, to finsh the job.

'Stiles, you have to get out of here, you have to run,' my mother's voice echoes back to me. I will mom, I promise myself. I couldn't keep you alive but I won't damn your wishes by not doing the last thing you ever asked of me. I will run and I will get get revenge for you.

Blue eyes meet mine and holding Derek's wary gaze, I stand up and slowly back up before starting to run as though my life depends on it, because this time it does.

* * *

(AN) I don't know if you guys hate me, or Derek over Stiles mom...But I promise Derek isn't fully evil and his side of the events will be explained later on. I also tried to parallel Stiles current run with his escape attempt with his mom. I know a few of you might wonder why Stiles didn't remember what happened with his mother, but his brain blocked out the memory for all those years until he saw a trigger, which was Derek. And he finally could remember the events. I heard people who go through traumatic experiences, sometimes for their protection their mind will take over and block out the memories that haunted them. Sometimes those memories come back if a trigger like the person or thing that hurt them comes in contact with them. I just wanted to explain that real quick.

I really will try to post the next chapter quicker, and I apppreate all the support you guys have been sending me. In the meantime I have a new story with a very dark Derek out called-Shadow of the Moon if you want to check it out. Thank you and I'll see you soon.


	4. Chapter 4

(AN) Hello there! Sorry for the super long wait. It seems like every time I'm in the mood to write, it flashes by so quick before it's gone. So once again, I'm really sorry about the long wait. Please be warned though that the updates will probably not be quick, but I'll try my best to work on my stories when life isn't constantly in the way.

 **Kichou- Thank you! Derek wants Stiles but will he get him fully in this chapter? I debated on if Stiles would be captured at the end of this run or not but I hope you like how it turns out. I have big plans for Stiles and Derek.**

 **Vector-Thank you as well! I'm happy you liked seeing Derek, there will be a lot more of him to be seen. And don't worry, Theo might have have something up his sleeve concerning Stiles in the future. I hope you like this update.**

 **Alisha O'Neil- Hello there! First off, I love your name. Secondly, thank you** **for your review. I wish my mind would let me write these chapters faster so I could upload them, but writers block always manages to slip in unwillingly.**

Warnings for this chapter-Attempted force mating, cussing, slight violence, talk and description of death and a dead body, talk of forced turning, etc...

Disclaimer-Teen Wolf does not belong to me or any of its amazing characters. Maybe in my dreams, but never in my real life.

* * *

(Continuation _of Stiles's letter to an unknown person-)_

 _I trained for months in secret inside the Argent household. Nobody knew what I was doing, nobody knew I was breaking town law by becoming a member of the resistance. I trained with every weapon possible, except for archery, which it turned out I sucked horribly at. I had become so good with fighting though that Chris Argent let me in on resistance plans and bases where rebels resided. They weren't the only ones in town that wanted to take down the wolves, they call themselves Hunters. Allison tells me her family follows a code-"Nous protègons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protèger eux-měmes." Which translates, "We protect those who cannot protect themselves." It's a perfect saying for our whole mission. We want to save the town and if we die along the way, our cause is worth the sacrifice._

* * *

 **Derek's POV: 5 years ago-**

 _The anger swells deep inside of me and the flames are like that, of burning wood doused with gasoline. The rage threatens to consume me whole. It doesn't take long for the fury to morph into the type of bitter misery that stings my heart over and over again, feeling worse than any blade stabbing it ever could. I miss the anger, I rather be lost in it versus the grief and sorrow. My family...My whole world is gone._ _It was just yesterday when I tucked Cora into bed. I wished her sweet dreams and told her we'd go running together the next day. I wish I had known that my promise to her would be broken at midnight, when the flames burned everything down. The time for bonding with my sister is lost forever now, and the bitterness creeps back up from the stinging thought._

 _I grit my teeth together and clench my hands so tightly I can no longer feel them. Humans...They took them away from me. My mother, sister, cousins, the family house...They are all gone forever and can never be replaced. I can however get justice for them, their deaths will not be in vain. Neither will the two other packs who burned down in the house who were visiting us that night. I'll get vengeance for them all._

 _I raise one of my balled up fists in the air and smash it downwards, it shatters what was once a coffee table, but is now a heap of broken glass and wood scattered across the floor. I step around the glass and ignore the woman who ran in the room to see what the sight of the commotion was. She shoots me a pointed look, and I meet her glare back with one of my own._

 _"Derek, the time for being a child is over with. Your family was_ _stolen away from you, you have to avenge them. You're a Hale, so act like one."_

 _"Watch your mouth Kali," I growl at her. I step towards her and feel satisfaction as she takes a step back in fear._

 _"My apologies Derek. I see you're still grieving. The other packs and I are in pain as well for the loss of your family and of the others. You and your uncle are the last of the Hales remaining. As much as we are happy you're both still alive, we will forever miss those who are now lost."_

 _I accept Kali's apology and give her a respectful nod in gratitude. "I will always love them, and I will always miss them. All I can do now is try to honor their memory and get justice for their lives being taken away. Do you know who started the fire? I smelt the stench of humans, but the scents are unrecognizable. I think they muted their scents somehow."_

 _"We're not sure yet who's responsible, but keep in mind Derek that it was humans. Humans with help. Instead of focusing on a few people, we have to look at the whole picture. Out of all of the beings on this planet the humans are the most dangerous species. They don't follow the Supernatural code, they follow their own rules. I had a feeling that the humans would grow jealous of our power and try to kill us out of spite. They are probably planning on attacking the other breeds next. The Kitsunes, Banshees, Druids, the Werecoyotes...They're all in danger as are the rest of the packs."_

 _Kali had been upset the entire time she spoke but with her next words she was deadly calm. "We're in danger. We need to form one pack and band together against the humans. I've spoken to the others and they want you to be the Alpha, Derek. They want you to lead us in taking over the humans."_

 _My jaw dropped in disbelief at what Kali was implying. I tried and failed to suppress the new emotions of hope and joy that replaced the burning emotions I was feeling only just moments ago. The other werewolves really want me in charge? "It isn't right though, the actions of a few humans can't speak for the whole. We don't know for sure if all the humans in town were in in this."_

 _"Yes, we don't know if it was an isolated plan, but an attack like this had to require serious backup and plotting," Kali countered. "Look into your heart. You_ _know that it wasn't a small group of them, it was just a fraction of them carrying out the deeds of them all. The humans betrayed us and our treaty, for that they must be punished."_

 _I wallow in doubt, but feel the tug of truth Kali's words have festering underneath. Hesitating for only a moment longer I ask her, "What do you have in mind?"_

* * *

 ** _Stiles POV: Now-_**

Coach always said I was a fast runner. Man, I wish I could see his face now as I weave in between trees and speed my way deeper into the woods as the man pursuing me is kept constantly behind me. So far the werewolf-Derek hasn't caught me yet, and if I have it my way, it'll stay like that. I can only hope that the endorphins helping me stay ahead of him last long enough for me to make it to safety. To be honest I don't know where I'm going, I'm only getting farther and farther away from Scott and the others, but I can't turn back. He'll just follow me and I can't have this man, this murderer run into my friends. I won't let anyone else in my life die because of me.

After a moment I realize the noises I hear are just only that of my heartbeat and the sounds of leaves crunching underneath my feet as I run. There is no noise behind me, no footprints chasing after me. I risk glancing back and I'm met with nothing but the sight of receding trees as I get further away. I quickly halt to a stop and look all around in every direction. Where the hell did he go? Did I actually lose him? It's too good to be true, just in case I better keep going. My legs burn uncomfortably in protest so I give them a slight break by jogging instead of full on sprinting. As I keep going I cast my eyes constantly in every direction waiting and dreading to see any type of movement.

I easily make it a few more miles without seeing anything alarming and that's when I see a familiar claw marked tree. I kneel down to the base and see the number etched on it. Five, tree number five. I can follow my way back to where I was before Derek found me. I let out a contained sigh of relief and just as I start on my way to the path of the next tree I spot a large black furred shape that is far out in the distance but still too disturbingly close for comfort. I yelp and stubble forward clumsily into another run when my right foot hits against something hard but yet soft.

I look down and instantly put a hand over my mouth to muffle my screams as I take in the sight of a unmoving girl laid out on the ground. The girl's clothes are caked in her own blood and her baby blue eyes are permanently forced wide open and are staring straight into mine. I have to look away from her and I hold back the nausea building at the horrific sight. I hang my head in shame, I could've helped her. I don't know how but I should've been able to save her. She reminds me of her...My mom. I couldn't save her then and I couldn't help this poor girl now.

This all has to end. I glance once again at the girl who's name I wish I knew and I'm left not knowing what to do. I don't want to leave her body laying out in the open but I can't move her, and I have no time to dig a grave. A howl lets out behind me and it sounds close. I shiver in fear and look down at the girl sadly. "I promise I'll come back for you," I whisper down to her. Feeling terrible I take off and the howling starts up once again. I shut my mind off and run this time looping around and heading over to the sight of a lake.

Branches and leaves crunch behind me and making a split design I dart left. I don't have any time for other than a gasp as something hard knocks into me, and I'm taken down to the ground. I wheeze and try to gather air to breathe but the wind is knocked out of me as a heavy body climbs on top of mine. I'm actually surprised it's not Derek on top of me, rather a man I've never seen before. The man on top of me has blond hair and a rather handsome face. Despite looking like a male model I know what the man is trying to do and I desperately hit him with my fists, and scream at him to get off of me. I will not get taken, I will not go down without a fight! He starts trying to take off my pants and I'm lucky as one of my fists connects against his face. All that does is piss the guy off and in return his eyes flash red, and he bares his canines at me.

One moment I'm locked onto the sight of sharp fangs coming down towards my neck and the next I'm met with nothing. Finally, at being free to move, I sit up, and I look beside me. I'm shocked to see Derek is on top of the man who had attacked me. Derek's eyes are full on red and he looks ready to murder the man underneath him. Derek roars at the man, but then locks his eyes with mine. I'm frozen as Derek's eyes try to convey something I don't know the meaning of.

What does Derek want from me? I never find out as Derek turns his attention back to the pleading man who is begging for mercy. Derek mercy scoffs at the man's pleading and quicker than a shot from a gun he sinks his teeth into the man's neck. The man lets out a gurgled scream and Derek pulls back up and his mouth is covered in blood. Finally coming to my senses at witnessing the brutality I clamber back up to my feet, and without looking behind me I run with no direction in mind.

My mind blanks out as I run and I can't focus on anything else but to just run away and forget what I've seen. All the feelings of pain and loss vanish as I keep running with no breaks for what feels like eternity. I'm not sure how long I ended up running for before my legs eventually gave out and I collapse to the ground sobbing. I can't do this anymore, I can't keep going on pretending none of what I've seen hasn't affected me. My mind flashes to the poor girl I had seen, and I choke up in anguish. She never deserved that, she didn't deserve to be killed. She had a family, friends, she had a full life ahead of her. Allison and I are trying to save people like her. Now I'm thinking our plan will never work.

I stay down on the ground with no intention of ever getting up when I hear rustling ahead of me. I don't even look up as the rustling becomes louder and footsteps approach to where I am. I close my eyes and rest my head in my hands, I don't even flinch when a hand comes down on my left shoulder.

"Stiles?" A voice asks. I don't say a word and the hand on my shoulder lightly shakes me as the voice questions, "Stiles, are okay? Are you hurt?"

Hearing the concern within the voice my brain finally acknowledges it's Scott talking to me and I look up and see the worry and fear etched on my friend's face. "S-Scott," I barely manage to get out.

"Stiles," Scott says as he moves his hand down to my arm. "You need to tell me if you're hurt. Do you need to be carried?" He asks as he gently pulls me up. Scott's eyes assess my body looking for any signs of injury and finding no visible wounds he nods his head in apparent relief.

Scott still looks at me though waiting for my answer and to calm him I say, "I'm fine. I can walk." My legs shake uncontrollably, trying to prove me a liar and with a large amount of control I force them to still. Looking away from Scott for a moment I notice that light has broken and the darkness of the night has bled into early morning. I look at the round, bright yellow sun that's still dipped low in the horizon, the sky a reddish gold smog surrounding it. The sight is truly beautiful and way too pretty of a view to see after the horrors of the previous night.

"What time is it?" I ask, my words come out hoarse due to dehydration. Scott whips off a backpack I hadn't noticed he was carrying and he quickly unzips it and hands me a bottle of cold water.

I eagerly crack off the plastic lid and gulp down the water as Scott answers, "It's Seven AM. The hunt has been over for an hour now. I've been looking for you all night. I sent Boyd home with the others after the hunt ended. They wanted to help me find you, but I told them it was too dangerous. I didn't pick up your scent until a few minutes ago when your scent masker wore off. I'm so happy I found you Stiles, I thought you had been taken away or bitten."

Scott's eyes start to well up with tears and I pull him into a hug. Scott sobs against me and I aimlessly pat his back and shush him. "It's okay man, I'm here, I'm safe. You found me," I try to comfort him. A moment passes by and Scott seems reluctant to pull away from the hug, but he appears less upset than he had been.

Scott looked away from me for a minute before saying, "It was a mess from the start. Issac made it to the cave first and not too much longer later Allison made it. Allison almost had been attacked on her way there. You and Theo had long passed the allotted fifteen minute mark, and I came looking for you both while Boyd kept a watch on the others. I had found Theo too late...When I got to him, he had been bitten. There was no one around him and Theo later told me he escaped his attacker before he could've been drug off. I took him back to the others, and on the way we found some teenagers, and took them with us. I went back out and as I tried to find you it became more dangerous. I was almost spotted numerous times and I kept finding dead bodies. It's horrible and selfish of me, but I was relieved none of them were you. When the siren sounded ending the hunt I knew I couldn't stop looking for you."

Scott looks guilty and looks down at the ground. Returning the pervious gesture from Scott, I put a hand on one of his shoulders and he looks up at me. "You did the best you could," I tell him honestly. "You guys being safe is all that matters to me. If I never made it tonight I would've been okay with that." Scott grunts in denial and tries to argue with me, but I continue saying, "You guys are my family and if I died or was turned nothing else would matter other than you guys being alive."

Scott shakes his head and finally having the chance to talk he says, "Don't say things like that. You're apart of my family Stiles, you're my best friend. I'm going to make sure nothing will ever happen to you. I know I failed you tonight, but I will never let you be in danger again like tonight. I'll find you sooner next time, I'll keep you safe."

I want to tell Scott everything, I want to tell him everything I've been hiding from him. He looks so determined and I know he'd die to protect me, die to save our friends. If he knew what I did he would try to stop me, he would not stop until I give up on the resistance. As much as Scott wants change, and wants werewolves to stop controlling the town he'd never let me or Allison in the line of fire.

Feeling defeated and heavy hearted I hold back the truth and tell him what I think he wants to hear. "I know. You're right, and I'm sorry. You didn't let me down though Scott. You tried to find me, if I would've kept my head straight I would've been at the cave. Next time I won't put myself in danger and will come find you."

Its obvious Scott isn't completely happy with what I said, but it's good enough as he gives me a nod. He puts his arm around my shoulders and together we start walking. Scott and I walk in comfortable silence as he leads me out of the woods and back into town. The sun is now shining bright and I can actually hear birds chirping, signaling the start of a new day. It's a long walk on the way to my house and even though it's a wonderful day outside it feels like a ghost town with no one in sight. Doors are closed and not even a whisper is floating in the wind. Families are either in mourning or held up inside with their children that made it home. The day after the full Moon is always a somber event and later tonight there will be a town burial for the children that didn't make it.

I walk faster and start shivering as chills rush through my body. We pass house after house and finally I see the familiar sign-Woodbine lane. It's here Scott says goodbye and we part ways. I know Melissa will be awake and worried about Scott. I'm just happy Scott is able to make it home. If he would've been seen by another werewolf he would've been taken to Derek and made an example of. Derek...I haven't thought about him since the forest. He saved me, but it wasn't to help me. No, he was trying to save me for himself. He wanted to be the one to take me down. I need to stop thinking about him, I need to focus on the plan and get to Allison.

As I walk I think of my friends. Even though I barley knew Theo I can't help but feel increasingly bad for him. Being bit will be a rough journey for him but at least he has Scott and Boyd to help him. Thankfully Issac and Allison are okay. Once I'm close to my house I choke at the sight of my dad standing at the front door. He doesn't look like he slept for even a moment. I run over to him and he gathers me up into his arms.

We hold onto each other not saying a word, and I wish time could stop at this moment. Eventually though my dad pulls back and wordlessly, he studies me for any signs of injuries, when he's satisfied he finally talks. "Son, I knew you'd make it back to me. I knew it with all my heart. You're a stillinski, you're strong. I knew it but I was scared of something going wrong." My father's voice breaks and he starts sobbing. I tear up and I hold him tighter him to comfort him.

"It's okay dad, you know I can handle anything. Being chased in the woods by werewolves is nothing I can't handle," I try to joke.

Although he's still worried my dad cracks a grin and mutters about how proud he is of me. My heart is overwhelmed with love for my father and after joking about breakfast my dad leads me inside, and begins to whip up a breakfast worthy platter of food. We eat until we're stuffed, and we sit together on the couch watching football. The hours fly by all too fast and before I know it I'm being woken up by my dad. I sit up from where I had slumped against the couch and I rub my bleary eyes.

My dad ruffles my hair and says, "It's late kiddo, time for bed."

About to protest I suddenly yawn, and I decide to not argue. I stand up and hug my dad again wishing him goodnight. My dad walks to his room and after a few minutes waiting for the creaking of his bed to signal he was down for the night I soundlessly make my way out of the front door. I jog as I make the trip over to the Argent house. It doesn't take too long before I see the familiar brick house and I run up to it.

Before I even begin to raise my fist to knock on the door it opens and Allison steps out and holds a finger up to her lips. Getting the message I don't say a word and after a quick gesture to follow her inside I walk into the house, and follow her up to her bedroom. Her room is tidy as it always is, and from experience I know there is at least a dozen guns loaded with Wolfsbane bullets hidden all around the room. Allison closes the door behind her and finally being alone, she pulls me into a tight bear hug. I hug her back with so much force I don't think she can even breathe.

We pull away and despite of having almost losing her life, Allison never looked stronger. Her chocolate brown eyes peer deep into mine and it's mesmerizing to see the strength hiding inside them. "Stiles," she says, "It's time to begin phase one."

My eyes widen in shock and I can manage to ask her is, "When?"

"Tomorrow, at the town meeting," she replies.

A smile lights up my face and Allison mirrors my excitement with a grin of her own. The scared boy in the woods is gone for now and left replacing him is a man who has been filled with hope for change to come. Tomorrow we start taking back our freedom, tomorrow we fight. I can only hope I'm prepared for the war to come.

* * *

(AN) I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I struggled to write it so I hope it's alright. Please ignore any mistakes, I'll go back later and correct any that was made. I'll try to get working on the next chapter as soon as possible. Now on when I post, it'll be on Mondays. Thank you guys so much for being supportive and I appreciate your understanding while I'm going through a difficult time. I've just moved and although I have my 3rd shift job, I hope now I can focus more on my writing. Until next time thank you and have an amazing day. :)


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N:) Hello there! Happy April Fools! It took me awhile before I found my flow writing this chapter, but I'm so glad to finally be posting it. I just want to say thank all of you for supporting me and this story! You all are awesome! I also want to say that no matter how long it takes me, I will finish this story. :) With that being said, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I've planning to go back and fix some spelling and grammar mistakes in the past chapters. I'm trying to improve my quality of writing, which I hope you guys will like

 **Book11lover-Thank you so much for your kind words! I dedicate this chapter to you! :)**

Warnings for this chapter-Organized bombing attack, fighting, cussing, etc..

Disclaimer-Teen Wolf does not belong to me, or any of its amazing characters!

* * *

 **Stiles's POV-**

Harsh crackles sound up in the air as storm clouds brew. The sky shades increasingly darker, and bits of light pop up as lighting starts to appear. While inconvenient, I can't help but to think how fitting the weather is for a somber day like this. Light scuffling breaks my attention away from the sky as I look down and see Allison digging inside a large duffel bag. After a moment of searching Allison seems to have found what she wanted as she pulls out a small handgun. Looking up at me Allison wordlessly passes me the gun before grabbing one out for herself. I cock the hammer of the gun back, preparing it for what's next to come as Allison does the same.

"Are you ready Stiles?" Allison asks.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I answer her. I look down across over at the mass of people hurled together linked side by side in chairs in front of a large podium. On the stage is a big group of werewolves and humans, but it's the man standing in the center of them all that catches my eye. Derek Hale...I grit my teeth and try not to shake in anger as I look at him talking to his pack. How can such an evil person like him exist? Derek had ripped my family apart, he terrorizes everyone in town. Out of everyone in this town who's died, Derek deserves to be next in line. I watch Derek like a hawk as Kali storms over to him. Kali looks stunning wearing a long royal blue dress which curves to her figure in the right places. I would've said Kali is beautiful, that is if I didn't know the amount of ugliness lurking within her.

Kali speaks with Derek, and I wish I could hear what she is saying. Derek throws his head back laughing in response to something Kali says, and she smirks with glee. I frown and watch as Kali says something to Derek while running a manicured hand along his back. Derek doesn't say anything, but he doesn't remove Kali's hand from off of him. I hear Allison snort, and I look over to see disgust plastered on her face as she watches the same scene I am. We keep watching as Kali moves her hand all across Derek's body, and she seems no stranger to it.

"Those two deserve each other. They are both selfish and evil." Allison angrily exclaims as she rises up with the duffel bag now slung over her shoulder.

I nod my head in agreement, and tear my eyes away from Kali and Derek. I look at all the humans on the stage who are each knelled down before a werewolf, the ones who had captured them. Pity shoots through my heart as I see the teenagers faces are flooded with fear. They know they are the unlucky ones, they know they're now trapped in a fate worse than death. They were captured during the run, and chosen to become slaves. Death would've be kinder because at least then you'd be free. Being tethered to a werewolf means a life full of suffering and pain. We all have heard the stories about the ones who are chosen to become 'pets.' They are taken away from their families, and are forced to service their 'master's' every wants and desires. If you do not obey them they kill your family first, followed by friends, one by one. If you still defy them after that, they will slice your throat open and find a new pet. There is no escape, no hope for the captured...Not until now.

"Stillinski?" A voice questions before being followed up by static. I put my hand up to my ear and adjust the hearing piece until it clicks in place.

"I'm here," I say back. Allison looks over to me in determination, and I know she's ready to start the plan.

"The teams are ready to go. On my signal we will detonate the bombs and rush them. Team Miranda will evacuate the crowd and captives while the others do the rest. Just like we talked about you and Allison will help me, and team Malcolm take out the wolves on the stage. Are you prepped and understand your objective."

"Got it boss," I say with a large smile on my face. "Save the kids, cause some chaos, and kick some werewolf butt...It sounds like a walk in the park."

"Stiles, you-" the voice cuts off and I hear a deep sigh resonate through the ear piece.

Before anything else can be said, Allison starts to speak into her mike. "Don't blow a gasket dad. Stiles and I got this. We've trained for a mission like this for months. We know the plan and we'll stick to it. Stiles has my back, and I have his. Now, I think it's time. It looks like our beloved psychopathic 'mayor' is ready to address the townsfolk."

I look back at the stage and see Allison's right. Derek is adjusting a microphone on the stage and when he's done he begins talking. "Humans. You are gathered here today for the monthly after moon ceremony to celebrate the union of werewolves, and their new pets. These lucky humans here before you were deemed worthy by my pack to service them for the rest of their days. If picked, a few from this lot might be chosen to become new members of our pack, but only if they prove themselves suitable. Parents, you should be honored your children have been selected for a purpose greater than themselves. In a moment the bonds will be made and set. Before then I want to announce we have an out of state pack vising our lovely town. You all should do your very best to make our guests feel welcomed here, for your sake."

Worried voices speak out and start to rise in volume before they're silenced with deadly growls. Derek lets out a grow of his own before continuing. "I want nothing but silence from you all from this point on. Now, stand witness as my pack welcomes their new pets into the fold. Brothers and sisters, I give you permission to start the bonding."

Despite having been warned some people in the audience gasp as the werewolves on stage pull up the humans by their feet up into their arms. The teens began to cry as the werewolves gleamed at them in victory. Before the werewolves had the chance of making the humans theirs bombs erupted, and set off a chain reaction. Right before the first bomb had set off I watched as Derek's nose flared, and he had looked above to where I was perched high above him. I could've sworn our eyes had made contact. I shook the paranoia and watched as people took for cover as the bombs kept exploding. Without being told Allison and I put on our masks, and made our way down into the chaos. When we hit the ground we took off running while trying to avoid the people trying to shove past us. Allison and I stuck together as we made our way closer to the stage. The shock from the explosions seemed to have worn off as Derek's pack started to transform into their werewolf counterparts.

I pulled out my gun filled with wolfsbane bullets, and began firing at the targets. Snarls raged out and only got louder as the resistance formed together. Allison and I was quickly joined with the team members of Malcolm as we made our way up. On the stage the fighting began as each side rushed at each other. The werewolves were so distracted by us they didn't notice as the teenagers on the stage were being pulled away to safety. As I watched team Miranda take the kids away it was not long before I was brought back to attention as a figure ran up to me. I tried to bring up my gun, but it was knocked out of my hands. I bent down to quickly grab it, but was shoved back before I could retrieve it.

I angrily looked at the partially transformed lupine man in front of me, and taunted him by saying, "Bring it on." I got a snarl in return before the man came over to attack me. I threw up my hands to defend myself from being hit before using them to strike my attacker. We fought for several moments, both of us trying to gain the upper hand. I cried out as a punch connected against my left side. Being caught off by the pain I only narrowly avoided the long claws coming at my face. Seeing an opportunity I dove to the ground where my gun was lying untouched. I grunted as I hit the floor hard, but mentally cheered as I grabbed my gun. I turned onto my back, and while making eye contact with the werewolf above me I pulled the trigger. The werewolf screamed in agony as he fell down due from the pain.

I stood up quickly and looked around me. Not a single person wasn't fighting, and the resistance seemed to be clearly winning. I grinned as I watched the werewolves slowly start to retreat before I saw Allison. Allison was in the middle of fighting her own werewolf, but she didn't see that Kali was sneaking up behind her. I didn't bother with a warning because I knew it would only distract Allison. I ran over to the commotion, and trying to be accurate as possible I fired at Kali. The first shot missed Kali, but the second one embedded itself into her thigh. Remarkably Kali didn't react to the shot other than turning to look at me. Allison, now seeing Kali tried to shoot at her too, until the werewolf she was fighting stole her attention away. Kali seemed to give up on Allison as she stormed over to me with a deadly look inside her eyes. I lost myself momentarily as I stumbled back, but I found my footing as I raised my gun. Kali swiftly avoided the bullets, and I cursed when I saw I had no ammunition left.

"Hello there little one. Why don't you take off your mask so I can see your pretty face? You're all very clever with the scent blockers, you don't want us to know who you are. But make no mistake...It doesn't matter what you and your friends do. We will find and hunt down each member of your pathetic resistance, and make you all suffer. It's best if you give up now, and I'll might even let you live. What do say sweetie?" Kali watches me with interest while waiting to see what I say.

"Not a chance in hell," I reply as I throw the gun at her. Unsurprisingly Kali dodges it, but the move gives me time to pull out a cattle-prod taster. I press down on a button and the electricity charges up in the air. Kali eyes the taser in distaste before taking a step back. I advance towards Kali, and she has no choice other than retreat back away from me. It's not commonly known outside the resistance that werewolves are terrified of electricity. A taser like this won't kill them, but it'd fucking hurt at the least. I watch as Kali eyes for an opening to attack me, but a howl freezes her in place. All the fighting seems to stop as the werewolves retreat fully back to where Derek is standing across from the stage. Kali shoots me a glare, before she goes to join the others. Allison comes over to me and after making sure we're each fine, we watch as the werewolves form together. Derek stands in front of them, and his eyes flash red before they all take off into a run.

Not believing it, I pull off my mask and watch wordlessly as my team mates cheer at the win. Everyone rips their masks off, and Chris Argent walks around to check on everyone. When Chris finally makes it to me and Allison his face lights up in joy. "Are you both okay?" He asks.

Allison and I smile at each other before nodding our heads in affirmation. Chris pulls Allison into a hug and he holds on for a few moments before letting her go in favor to hug me. I'm stunned, but I hug him back. Chris lets me go and runs a hand through his hair. "The mission was a success. Team Miranda is taking all of the kids back to the base unharmed. We'll meet them there and go over what's next."

"What about the werewolves?" I ask him. "Won't they gear up and come after us."

Chris grimaces before saying, "They will. But, for now they need time to recover. Most of them were shot, and they're going to need medical attention. I'm guessing we'll have at least a day before they gather their forces to come after us."

"And what then?" Allison questions.

With the biggest grin I've ever seen Chris says, "And then we kill them."

* * *

 **Derek's POV-**

It had finally started to rain as we all made our way inside the building. It was when the thunder had started to rumble that my pack had started fighting amongst themselves. I try to ignore the bickering as we entered inside the surgery ward. Seeing us, members of my pack who weren't at the town meeting quickly came to our aid gathering up the wounded. I watched and waited until all my injured betas were getting taken care of before motioning the rest of my pack to sit down. Once everyone was seated in the room words were thrown back and forth with fiery vigor.

"This is outrageous! I say we kill them all!" I look over at Ennis to see his face is completely shaded red from anger. After hearing what he said I look around the room, and see a few others nodding in agreement. I curiously watch as every other minute Ennis looks at the table Kali's on as he keeps rambling on about the attack.

Kali had been listening to the debate from the others the whole time while getting a bullet pulled out of her, but when Ennis wouldn't stop talking she finally chimed in. "No! You all knew as well as I did that there was a resistance brewing behind closed doors. We all knew they'd make a move soon, although I didn't think it was going to be today. We should've been prepared for an attack like this, and we will not make that mistake again. Not all the humans in this town would dare side with the resistance, they know we have the numbers. What we have to do now is nip this defiance in the bud before the compliant ones get delusional enough to think they can beat us by joining this resistance."

Looking into Kali's vengeance promised eyes I ask her, "What do you have in mind?"

Kali's mouth stretched into a painfully wide grin before she came back with, "We raid the town and kill everyone who is a part of this sad excuse of a rebellion. We'll enforce a night curfew, and kill everyone out past the time we set. Most importantly, we must set an example to show these humans what happens if they mess with us. I say we have another run this month."

Ennis's jaw drops open widely, and members of the pack glance at Kali with interest. The plan is a good one sure, but I'm not sure about the follow up. What if the humans try to fight back if we enforce another run? What if I don't find Stiles in the next run and someone else does? Thoughts swarm in my head as I ponder every possibility. The pack waits patiently for me to make up my mind, but I can see which path they want me to take. I feel thrown back to that awful night all those years ago when I made the choice that changed the town. I can't help but to think back on one of the lessons my mom taught as a young pup. She said that if you're in charge, you have to maintain control, but the more you clasp onto it the more it starts to slip through your fingers. You have to a find balance and I'm worried these actions might tip the scale.

Coming to a decision I clear my throat before saying, "That sounds like a plan. We'll set up a curfew and start raiding homes. We won't give the resistance much time to hide, and we'll no doubt find a few at least. We'll have a town wide announcement tomorrow about having another run set up this month. You're right Kali, we do have to set an example. I want you all to take the rest of this day to yourselves and gives those who were injured time to heal. Tomorrow we'll start enforcing our new laws, but until then get some rest."

I stand up and the pack mirrors my movement. I give them all a nod and they start to leave with each person stopping to bow at me before fully exiting. As each member of my pack files out of the room I look at the huge panned window inside the room and see the weather has begun to finally lift. It's starting to get sunny again and water droplets fall off from the tree leaves, it all looks so peaceful. I'm distracted from looking outside, and tense up as a face reflects in the window that isn't mine. With a heavy sigh I gather up my strength before I turn around to face him. "What is it now? Did you come to gloat about our loss to the humans? To mock me about failing the pack? If so, I don't want to hear it. I already know I messed up, and I'm tired of you telling me."

Familiar blue eyes glint with amusement before my uncle walks over to me a places a hand on my shoulder. "Oh, nephew, you're always so moody. I overheard what you said to the pack and I just wanted to congratulate you."

I narrow my eyes and ask, "Congratulate me on what Peter?"

Peter doesn't answer for a moment and turns around to leave the room. When Peter starts to walk out the door he remarks," I want to congratulate you for finally being an Alpha."

* * *

 **Stiles's POV-**

We actually did it! I can't believe it. No one died during the rescue, and we even forced the werewolves to flee! I'm still reeling in shock over our victory as the long haul truck comes to a stop. The back door slides open and the light filtering in blinds me temporarily. Everyone rises to their feet and I stand up to follow them out of the truck to where Chris is standing alongside with his father Gerard. Truth be told I've never liked Gerard. He always gives off creepy vibes, and always wears this self satisfied smirk as if he knows more than everyone. When we get closer to them Gerard looks at me gleefully, but I don't meet his glance instead only focusing on Chris.

"Team," Chris greets us. "Your work today was outstanding. All of the kids were saved, and we showed the werewolves we are not to be trifled with. They will soon understand they don't own us, nor Beacon Hills, and they never will. While today was a success there will be nothing but rough waters to swim through going forward. Our move today will no doubt affect the town, and there will be a bounty placed on all our heads. Thanks to Deaton the wolves won't know our scents, but that doesn't mean they won't try to go through the whole town to find us. I want you all to keep your heads down low and await the call for the next meetup. Lay low and be careful, that's an order."

We all nod our heads in agreement and Chris looks satisfied. "Now, go home and be with your families." Hearing the demand the teams pack up to leave with everyone patting each other's back in excitement.

As we all disperse Allison comes over to me and hugs me tightly. "Good job today, Stiles. Thank you for your help earlier. Just remember this is only the first step, but we will get our town back."

Allison pulls back and gives me a warm smile to which I return with one of my own. "You're right," I tell her. "Today the battle has begun, and there's no stopping it. We'll show the werewolves that their reign of terror is over with."

Allison laughs and nods her head to agree. "I can't wait for it either. There will be a reckoning, and we will get justice for all the families in this town who have lost their loved one's. But, for now let's go home and hang with our friends. I want to be there when they hear the news. Scott's not going to be happy when he finds out."

Allison looks dejected so I say, "No, he won't like it. But, he'll have to get over it. Scott knows things have to change and there's no going back now. When the time comes we'll have to tell him we had to do what we had too, and not letting him into the plan was the only way to succeed. He'll try to stop us, but it'll be too late by then."

"I'm worried he won't forgive us," Allison declares. "I trust him with all of my heart, but you know how he gets when it comes to our safety. Scott would rather give up his life versus to see any one of us suffering. I just hope he can handle the truth and trust us to take care of ourselves."

"It'll all be okay," I reassure her.

Allison shakes her head and mutters, "I hope so...Anyways, enough of this moody talk. I have to go and help my dad move those kids. They will all have to be moved to a secure location. We plan to go get their families taken away to safety as well. The wolves will probably try to go after their parents after losing their kids today. They'll want revenge on the parents and we won't give that to them. Before I go though I want you to go to the green room. My aunt Kate is in town, my dad smuggled her back in through a truck. The first thing she said to me when she saw me is that she wanted to meet you. You don't have to be scared Stiles, I'm sure she just probably wants to talk strategy with you is all. I'm sure she's also curious to meet you from how much I told her about you. She always does fancy meeting someone with a good sense of humor."

"So you're acknowledging I have one?" I playfully tease her.

"Hey! Don't let your ego too inflamed, we both know that I'm the superior joker," she laughs.

"Maybe in your dreams," I chortle. We both crack up to that and hug each other to say goodbye. Once Allison leaves I walk upstairs to the green room and despite not trying to, butterflies fill my stomach. I hope Allison's aunt likes me, and that I'm not in trouble. Once I reach the oak wood door, I raise a hand up to knock, but stop when a voice says, "Enter."

Shaking my head in awe I open the door and walk inside the green room. Weapons adorn the walls and the neon green lights inside the room make me start to relax before I see her. Sitting in a swivel chair is a woman who's at least in her mid thirties. The woman has long brown hair and hazel colored eyes. I would say she looks a lot like Allison, despite the obvious hunger in her eyes. Hunger for what I'm not sure of but I slightly tense up when she says, "Welcome Stiles. I've been waiting for you."

* * *

(A/N:) Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter, I'll be working on the next one asap. I plan to have Kate's talk with Stiles's in the next chapter as well as setting up the town's punishments. There will be another run soon and we'll see if Stiles's will be lucky enough a second time to make it out okay. Until next time I hope you all have a lovely day! :)


End file.
